We Wanna Walk Too!
by LetTheWookieWin
Summary: Does anyone else wonder where Rahne and Jubilee were during the episode "Walk On The Wild Side?" I mean, come on! That was slightly unfair. They were completely ingnored! Here's our take!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-** Namuh-Flah here! Just so you all know this is a Ruthfic. (My friend Ruth wrote it.) Apparently she was watching the episode with the Bayville Sirens and was wondering where Rahne and Jubilee were during it. Surely they weren't that naïve to not notice anything? Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** We don't own X-Men Evolution. Although I'm pretty sure that Ruth's planning to start her own Bayville Sirens. I don't care what she says, though, I am _not_ wearing leather!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a quiet ride back to the mansion. Even Tabby drove slowly. Well, Tabby slowly, which was still quite near the sound barrier, but at least everyone knew where to anticipate the next turn. There was no sudden slamming into the door or the person next to you as someone spotted a bad guy that needed bringing to justice.

The car slid up quietly in front of the mansion and Jean, Kitty, Rouge and Amara slipped out. "I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow then. Unless you want to bunk out of the geek squad? Escape the Badger's early wake up calls?" Tabby offered. It would be cool to not be surrounded by freaks like Toad and the Blob or egoistic jerks like Lance. The only useful thing about the guy was his jeep!

"It's going to have to be school I'm afraid Tabby." Jean said. "I think I can speak for us all when I say that we can do more of this kind of thing at Xavier's." There were little nods of agreement from the other girls.

"Oh well, worth a shot. It's been fun girls. If you ever fancy to walk on the wild side again all you need to do is call." At Jean's shocked expression Tabby amended her statement. "We could make a weekend of it- go to New York or somewhere. Or we could just go on a mall crawl after school sometime."

"That would be, like, so cool!" Kitty blurted out. "I didn't even know that music store existed. You know, the one behind that art store. And it is just so fantastic!"

"Yeah, that would be fun. I'll see you tomorrow Tabby." Amara smiled.

"You got that girl. Track team ahoy!" Tabby revved the engine and drove off, one hand waving out the window. The other girls watched her, Jean, Rouge and Amara wincing as she took the sharp turn without slowing.

Rouge was the first to speak. "I guess we should go back to the mansion then. There's an early morning training program, and I don't know about he rest of you, but the Sirens has left me pretty sleep deprived."

"I guess so. I'll sort out the cameras' scanning setting if someone keeps guard" Kitty said. Amara chose that moment to yawn.

"I'll watch for you Kitty," Jean volunteered. "I think Amara will fall asleep standing up if she doesn't get to a bed soon."

The four girls crept along the path Kitty had set the security cameras to avoid and opened the door. _Funny, I was sure I'd locked that door _Jean thought.

"Right Kitty, how long will these cameras take to sort out?" Jean whispered.

Before Kitty could answer the lights snapped on. Rahne and Jubilee were standing by the light switch, looking like they had got the last two cookies and had been able to triumphantly tease Bobby with the crumbs.

"Well, well, well, look whose breaking curfew. Wouldn't Wolvie just love to give you another load of Danger Room sessions to make up for it? I think he should know really, don't you Rahne?" Jubilee smiled evilly.

"Aye Jubilee, they might put the rest of the team at risk if they're not able to concentrate." Jubilee gave Rahne a strange week. "What, it's what all those drink/driving adverts say. Anyway, we should tell Wolverine, and Storm and the Professor at that. Unless…" Rahne let her voice trail off dramatically.

"Unless what Rahne?" Jubilee chimed. There was just a little too much curiosity in her voice.

"_Great, they've been practicing." _Rouge inwardly groaned. She could see what was coming.

"Unless Jubilee, they can do something for us!" Rahne ended, grinning.

"_There we have it." _Rouge thought. "_Well, I'm not gonna humour them"._

Before she could say anything though, Jean chipped in.

"What could we do for you two? You don't really want anything we have, do you?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "_For a mind-reader, that girl can't half be naïve. I'd better set them straight now. No point building their hopes up." _

Once again though she was thwarted, this time by Rahne.

"We know you're the Bayville Sirens. And we're the only ones left out. We can work well in training too. So we figured we'd catch you out. Now you have to let us join, or you'll have all the teachers on your backs. So which is it going to be?" The two teens grinned at each other and high-fived, convinced they had won.

"There is no Bayville Sirens!" Rouge wasn't going to let anyone else but in before she could have her say. No distracting thoughts this time! "We got busted. So you'll just have to tell the teachers, but it ain't gonna make any difference!"

Rouge's voice had risen above a whisper to normal volume. Under the circumstances it was equivalent to a normal yell. Rahne and Jubilee had visibly shrunken all bent heads and droopy shoulders.

Jean shot a look at Rouge. "What, I want my bed!" Rouge mouthed at her.

Raising her eyebrows at Rouge, Jean walked across to the younger girls.

"If it makes you feel better, we were going to ask you after your Spanish test tomorrow. But maybe it's for the best if we stop now. Caffeine obviously doesn't work for some people." She smiled at Rouge to show she was joking.

"Thanks Jean. And we wouldn't really 'fess on you to anyone. Well not if you can't do anything about it." Jubilee said. Rahne nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose that's sorted," Amara said from out of a daze. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Yeah, night," Rouge mumbled as she headed for the staircase. There was a chorus of farewells as most of the girls followed Rouge, while Kitty and Jean made their way to the surveillance room.

"I won't be long Jean. Seeing as I set the pattern to begin with I can change it back pretty quickly." Kitty started fiddling with icons and menus on the computer's screen. "I'm really going to miss this, you know. We don't do nearly enough stuff just us girls."

"I know," Jean spoke over her shoulder from her watch at the door. "Although there are other things we can do. Like Tabby said, shopping is probably safer than crime fighting. The Bayville Sirens can live on, only roaming the mall rather than the streets."

"So my suspicions were correct." Both girls span round to see Ororo half way down the corridor. "I'm sorry Jean; I put some barriers around my mind. I wanted to hear what you girls were saying."

She started to glide up the rest of the passageway.

"So, you girls are the Sirens then." They both nodded. "And Rouge and Amara I'm guessing. And Tabitha? I saw her driving away fifteen minutes ago." Again, nods. "Good, I've wanted to talk to you all for a few days now."

The girls gulped nervously. An Ororo lecture was worse than anyone else's. Not only did she put across her points perfectly, but she always conveyed such a sense of disappointment that they knew she wasn't just saying she expected better of them. And all the girls admired her so much. She was the only female teacher at the Institute and she became a role model for them all. On top of all this she was the one they went to with problems. She wasn't like their mother, but like an older sister who always had a solution.

Ororo looked seriously annoyed. "I'm fed up with having Logan constantly upstage me! I want to join the Sirens!"


	2. 5 Days Earlier

**AN-** Hey guys! Namuh-Flah here! After the many reviews Ruth got after this fic was posted, she decided to write another chapter! She's also got her own profile set up now so check it out! Her pen name is **Ruthie G 8**.

**Disclaimer-** Neither Ruth or I own X-Men Evolution. Sad isn't it?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Jubilee, what's the phrase for going out?"

"I dunno, I suck at this as much as you do. Why don't you use the dictionary?"

"I have, but the dumb thing has about a million entries which all mean exactly the same thing to me. But you just know they really mean different stuff. And I'm not asking _her._"

"Who would her be, Rahne, Jubilation? You make Miss Jamison very annoyed when you hold whispered conversations that aren't work related. Miss Jamison's class is a _causerie_-free zone."

As soon as their teacher had walked a safe distance away Rahne muttered to Jubilee "I suppose _causerie _means talk. Why can't she just use words everyone knows the meaning of?"

Jubilee was too busy to listen to her friend. "She called me Jubilation. Not even my parents call me Jubilation, and they're the ones who gave me the name in the first place! What wouldn't I do to get rid of her…"

The two in silence as Rahne stared at the small dictionary hoping for inspiration to strike and Jubilee stared at the paper in front of her, imagining a hundred different and satisfying fates that could befall the menace to sanity that was known as Miss Jamison.

"Rahne," Jubilee hissed after about ten minutes had gone by, "do you think setting off fireworks in the classroom would be enough to scare her away?"

Before Rahne could ask Jubilee if she was sure she was ok, Miss Jamison was clearing her throat at the front of the classroom.

"Well, you have all worked very diligently today class" she declared, blatantly ignoring the game of poker half the class had been watching for most of the class. Rather than try to stop them, Miss Jamison had simply narrowed her patrol. "Now remember, next week you will all have a test. It would be wise of you all to study," she looked at Rahne and Jubilee, "for some of you, whether you pass or fail Spanish depends on your results in this test."

The bell rang and paper and pens were stuffed hurriedly into bags as a scrum formed at the door. The girls fought their way out of the mob and headed towards the car park.

"Hey, Rahne, Jubilee! Like, wait up!" The pair turned round to see Kitty darting round people as she raced to catch up with them. Behind her, Rogue was following, apologising to the people who had jumped out of Kitty's way and into the lockers lining the corridor.

Kitty bounced to a halt beside the waiting Rahne and Jubilee, oblivious to the chaos she had left in her wake. "Hey guys. How are you doing?"

"Ok I guess Kitty. Once we recover from the awful last lesson we just had," Jubilee replied.

"Your day's just about to get better," Rogue joined them, having finished apologising to the last of Kitty's victims. "Kitty's Home Ec teacher was off today."

"I'll have you know," Kitty retorted, "that we weren't even going to cook today in the first place. And this time it wasn't because of my cooking."

Kitty said this so seriously Rahne and Jubilee burst out laughing. Rogue stage whispered to them, "She's in denial. Just can't live with the guilt."

Kitty snorted indignantly. "Well, if all of you are laughing so hard I suppose it should be me, like, driving." Waving the keys she had obviously stolen from Rogue she dashed off to claim the driver's seat, while everyone else stared at her.

"How'd she get those?" Rogue asked no one in particular. "They were in my pocket. How didn't I notice? God, she said Logan was teaching her stealth techniques. Why can't she use them in the morning?"

Rahne and Jubilee were looking rather nervous. "I'm going in the van," they decided in unison.

"Actually," Rogue cut in, "everyone else is at a club or hitchin' a ride with some one else. Oh, and Bobby and Ray managed to get themselves detention. Anyway, they're going to need the van so we've got the car."

All three gulped as Kitty honked the horn at them and called out the window, "You are all so slow! Hurry up!"

As they neared the car Rogue asked the younger girls, "So, what did you have last that was so awful?"

"Spanish," Rahne said, pulling a face as she climbed into the backseat.

"With Miss Jamison," Jubilee added darkly.

Kitty, who had been starting the engine ready to drive off as soon as all the doors were closed, froze, a look of terror on her face. "Miss-Miss Jamison?" she squeaked.

Rahne and Jubilee exchanged confused looks while Rogue spoke to Kitty. "It's alright Kitty, you're not in her class anymore. You're safe." Rogue spoke soothingly as she prised Kitty's right hand off the steering wheel. "C'mon Kitty, I'll drive."

"But I'm not giddy, Red Squirrel," Kitty protested, but when Rogue opened her door she got out and walked round to the passenger seat.

"Rogue, did Kitty just say that she isn't giddy?" Rahne asked.

"Did Kitty just call you 'Red Squirrel'?" Jubilee giggled at the mental picture of Rogue in a giant squirrel costume that her mind had conjured up, complete with a glaring Rogue.

"Last year Kitty had Miss Jamison for Spanish, right after lunch. One day she had quite a lot of sugar, and Miss Jamison asked her to stay behind after class. Apparently giddy also means hyper. Kitty's coping a lot better now, but if she isn't expecting it she can't help but freak out," Rogue explained in a low voice, hoping Kitty wouldn't hear.

"And Red Squirrel?" Rahne asked.

"Miss Jamison used to dye her hair bright red, and the name Red Squirrel stuck," Rogue said quickly. "Hey, Kit, you ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks Rogue. It's just the third person. It takes me, like, an hour before I don't have to stop myself from saying 'Kitty' instead of 'I'." Kitty still looked pale, but she was aware of everyone around her.

Rogue nodded as she steered the car out of the parking lot. "Who talks in third person anyway? Honestly, if I ever meet anyone who talks in third person I will have to punch them until they stop and talk normally. No exceptions."

Kitty thought for a minute, obviously trying to take the challenge. "What if it was a really hot guy? Not, like, just good looking but drop dead gorgeous."

"Hmm, tricky. If he has a trench coat, maybe we'll talk." Rogue grinned across at her friend, relived that she had calmed down.

In the back seat, Jubilee was looking at Rahne thoughtfully. "So, it was the red hair. I think I might just start calling you Red Squirrel, Rahne."

Rahne growled at Jubilee. "Just you try it, _Jubilation_."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When the girls got back to the for once quiet mansion, Rahne and Jubilee rushed upstairs to dump their bags in their shared bedroom. Kitty and Rogue went into the kitchen to see if there was anything good they needed to hide before the rest of the students got home.

"Nothing in here!" Kitty called across the kitchen to Rogue.

"They've got the stuff in the fridge too," Rogue sighed. "Next time we're hiding something we should label it as something gross, like cottage cheese." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Kitty slumped into a chair. "So, when do you think we should, like, tell them about the Sirens?"

"Kitty," Rogue said, "do you really think Jean would even think about something that might end up with them flunking a subject? I mean, if they want to risk the Professor's wrath I think that's their choice, but Jean would put a mental block on them finding out until they passed. I guess they'll just have to wait until they know about the Sirens."

"I guess," Kitty agreed reluctantly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Behind the door, Jubilee listened to Rogue's voice.

"…they'll just have to wait until they know about the Sirens."

"Siren's," Jubilee whispered, all the puzzle pieces sliding together in her brain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Red Squirrel! Guess who's living with us?" Jubilee shouted at her roommate as she flung open the door.

Rahne looked thoroughly disgruntled at the use of her new nickname. "If it's ice cream then you're off the hook for calling me _that _again."

"Oh," Jubilee grinned as she sat on her bed, "this is so much better than ice cream."

"It can't be, there was a tub of that Ben and Jerry's stuff I like. Very little in the way of snack food beats that. So Jubilation, what is better than-argh!" Rahne's sentence ended in a squeal as a small firework was thrown towards her, and she fell backwards and nearly somersaulted backwards onto the carpet.

"That was mean," she huffed as she righted herself.

"And calling me Jubilation wasn't?"

"You know I can smell more things than most people, and those things have such a stench on them! The last time you did it I kept on catching whiffs of it for weeks. I might have escaped this one though…" Rahne sniffed the air carefully. "It'll be gone soon," was the verdict. "Now, what's this thing that's better than ice cream?"

Jubilee jumped up and closed the open door then turned round with a grin. "Does the name Bayville Sirens mean anything to you, McNutty?"

Rahne cringed. "McNutty? Is that supposed to be because I'm Scottish or what? I've changed my mind I actually quite like Red Squirrel."

"Can I call you that then?" Jubilee asked enthusiastically.

"If you have to," Rahne groaned. "I just know I'm going to regret this."

"I aim to please," Jubilee grinned. "But you still haven't answered my question. Bayville Sirens Red Squirrel, ring any bells?"

"Well, we've just spent the past week discussing them at least once a day, so I'll say that it is kinda familiar."

"I know who they are! D'ya wanna know?" Jubilee was practically bouncing on her bed with excitement.

"I always want to know your mad theories Jubilee, it makes life so much more interesting," Rahne said, grabbing one of her pillows to hold over her nose in protection.

"I'm deeply offended by that," Jubilee said, her grin showing how untrue the statement was. "Be warned, I haven't forgotten McNutty."

"Ok then, I'll be nice" Rahne said. "Enlighten me."

"In the kitchen right now, Rogue and Kitty are discussing their activities as Bayville's premier female crime fighting group" Jubilee revealed smugly, grinning at Rahne's shocked expression. "Told ya it's better than ice cream."

Rahne stared at her. "That might be true. And the other," she did a quick mental count in her head, "three people could be at the mansion too!"

Jubilee started counting off on her fingers, "Well, there's gotta be Jean, she would be organised enough to keep them all from getting caught. And Amara's been hanging out with her loads as well. And Storm…"

"Has been away with Wolverine for ages on that thing no one will tell us about," Rahne pointed out. "It isn't her Jubes. But, the others have been talking to Tabby more now than since she left. I reckon she's in on this too."

"And we're not," Jubilee scowled. "As soon as Jean and Amara get back I'm going to corner them and make 'em let us join. We can fight as well as Amara! Why're we left out?"

"What if they refuse? None of them really have stuff you could use against them," Rahne looked concerned.

Jubilee however had a plan forming in her mind. "Actually Red Squirrel, I think there is something we could use. It would tae some time to sort it out though. Confronting might be a little delayed."


End file.
